Objects in the Rearview Mirror
by Modestdeathcab
Summary: of flashbacks from Harry’s life as he listens to an old song from his past. Warnings: Character Death! Graphic Scenes of a Violent Nature! Dark Harry!


Objects In The Rear View Mirror May Appear Closer Than They Are

Disclaimer: I, apparently, don't own Harry Potter or the rights to this song. They belong to J.K. Rowling and Meat Loaf. Thank you.

Summary: Series of flashbacks from Harry's life as he listens to an old song from his past.

Warnings: Character Death! Graphic Scenes of a Violent Nature! Evil Harry!

Harry Potter sat in the kitchen of the Burrow, a wireless, muggle, radio sitting on the table in front of him. He grabbed a CD from the case beside the radio, plugged it in and hit the Seek button until the number 8 appeared on the digital screen. The Very Best of Meat Loaf. It was one of Uncle Vernon's favorites. Harry shook his head a single tear falling down as the song began.

_**The skies were pure and the fields were green,  
and the sun was brighter than it's ever been  
When I grew up with my best friend, Kenny,  
we were close as any brothers that you ever knew**_

It was always summer and the future called  
We were ready for adventures and we wanted them all,  
and there was so much left to dream,  
and so much time to make it real

But I can still recall the sting of all the tears when he was gone  
They say he crashed and burned, I swear I'll never learn,  
why any boy should die so young

We were racing; we were soldiers of fortune  
We got in trouble but we sure got around  
There are times I think I see him peeling out of the dark  
I think he's right behind me now, and he's gaining ground

_**But it was long ago, and it was far away  
Oh God, it seems so very far,  
and if life is just a highway, then the soul is just a car**_

And objects in the rear view mirror may appear closer than they are  
And objects in the rear view mirror may appear closer than they are  
And objects in the rear view mirror may appear closer than they are  
And objects in the rear view mirror may appear closer than they are  
They are…

_Harry held Ron's head in his bloody hands, willing him to hold on for just a few minutes longer. Silent tears fell down his cheeks as he watched the life slowly leave his best friends eyes._

"_No! Please Ron! Please hold on! Just a little while longer! SOMEONE! ANYONE! OVER HERE!" It was no use, the battlefield was extremely large and almost every inch was covered in bodies. _

_Harry heard a gasp and looked down at Ron to see him staring wildly around breathing in short quick gasps._

"_Harry?" he asked. "Harry, where am I? Where's Hermione? Harry? Harry? What's going on? Please tell me -" He suddenly began screaming in excruciating pain. The screams lasted for a few minutes before he fell silent again. Harry blinked through the tears to see his Ron's eyes had yet again gone lifeless._

"_No! You're not doing this again to me! Come back! COME BACK!" It was no use, and Harry knew it. Fat tears fell down his face as sobs racked his body. "Please…" he sobbed weakly._

_Hermione found them like that, Harry holding the dead Ron closely and weeping valiantly over his dead body._

_**And when the sun descended and the night arose  
I heard my father cursing everyone he knows  
He was dangerous and druk and defeated,  
and corroded by failure and envy and hate**_

There were endless winters and the dreams would freeze  
No where to hide and no leaves on the trees,  
and my father's eyes were blank as he hit me again and again and again

I know I still believe he'd never let me leave, I had to run away alone  
So many threats and fears, so many wasted years,  
before my life became my own

And though the nightmares should be over,  
some of the terrors are still intact  
I'll hear that ugly, coarse, and violent voice,  
and then he grabs me from behind, and then he pulls me back

But it was long ago, and it was far away  
Oh God, it seems so very far,  
and if life is just a highway, then the soul is just a car

And objects in the rear view mirror may appear closer than they are  
And objects in the rear view mirror may appear closer than they are  
And objects in the rear view mirror may appear closer than they are  
And objects in the rear view mirror may appear closer than they are  
They are…

"_Crucio!" Harry's wand was pointed at his uncle who was writhing on the floor of Number 4 Private Drive in pure and total agony. His eyes were blank as he cast the spell over and over again. Finally he stopped for a moment._

"_You think you can beat me for 17 years and get no payback whatsoever for what you did?!" Harry shouted. His voice quieted to a deadly whisper, "You were wrong." He cast the spell again._

_Finally after what felt like hours, Vernon's body went slack and Harry lifted the spell. Vernon was still alive, that much was obvious from his twitching body. Harry kicked him hard in the stomach to turn him over and his stomach flipped as he saw what he had done._

_Vernon had been tortured to insanity, and Harry knew from that day on, he would regret it for his entire life._

_**There was a beauty living on the edge of town  
She always put the top up and the hammer down,  
and she taught me everything I'll ever know,  
about the mystery and the muscle of love**_

The stars would glimmer and the moon would glow  
I'm in the back seat with my Julie like Romeo  
And the signs along the highway all said  
Caution! Kids at play!

Those were the rights of spring and we did everything;  
There was salvation every night  
We got dreams reborn and our upholstery torn,  
but everything we tried was right

She used her body just like a bandage  
She use my body just like a wound  
I'll probably never know where she disappeared,  
but I can see rising up out of the back seat now,  
just like an angel rising out of a tomb

But it was long ago, and it was far away  
Oh God, it seems so very far,  
and if life is just a highway, then the soul is just a car

And objects in the rear view mirror may appear closer than they are  
And objects in the rear view mirror may appear closer than they are  
And objects in the rear view mirror may appear closer than they are  
And objects in the rear view mirror may appear closer than they are  
And objects in the rear view mirror may appear closer than they are  
And objects in the rear view mirror may appear closer than they are  
And objects in the rear view mirror may appear closer than they are  
And objects in the rear view mirror may appear closer than they are  
And objects in the rear view mirror may appear closer than they are

She used her body just like a bandage  
She used my body just like a wound  
I'll probably never know where she disappeared,  
but I can see her rising up out of the back seat now...

_He had been using her for months, and she knew it. It was only a stress reliever to him, though he could tell that it was so much more to her. He put his shirt back on and she brought the covers up to her shoulders as she stared at the ceiling. She tried to sit up and give him a little kiss but he turned his head just in time so she only got his cheek._

"_No Ginny. We agreed. No kisses, it will just make this seem like something it's not." _

"_Which is what, exactly, Harry? A relationship. Because it's pretty obvious that that is what this is." _

_He sighed deeply, she did this every single, bloody, time. She leaned in again to give him a kiss but he pushed her back onto the bed, forcefully. _

"_Please Harry, just tell me you don't love me, then this can all be over and we never have to speak about it again." She pleaded._

_He stopped on his way to the door and turned his head to the side before saying, "I don't love you," and walking out for the last time._

_That was the last time Harry had ever seen Ginny; alive, that is. She had killed herself that very night._

As the song ended, Harry wiped away his final tears, hit the stop button, then the eject and finally taking the CD out and placing it back in the case. Then he got up walked outside of the Burrow and took a good long look at it before he apparated away.

Harry was never scene or heard from again. 10 years later he was discovered in a remote cottage deep in the forests of Africa, dead.

The End.

A/N: Please Review! I eat reviews for breakfast, and that's the most important meal of the day so please gimme some good ones. I really would like to know if you guy's want me to write a multi-chaptered fic. If so that's great and I'll try to get started on it right away. If not then just tell me what I did wrong and please help me to fix it. Thanks people!

Live long and prosper.

--- 123MichaelC


End file.
